Air Mata dalam Senyuman
by XVLove
Summary: Sebagai seorang pangeran yang akan mewarisi kerajaannya, Jung Hoseok selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik agar kerajaannya bisa bangkit kembali, termasuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan putri kerajaan lain. Tapi apa jadinya saat ternyata matanya justru tidak terpaku pada sang putri, melainkan pada mata seseorang dengan mahkota perunggu yang menghiasi kepalanya? (VHope) BL


**Air Mata dalam Senyuman**

 **Author :** L ( XVLove )

 **Disclaimer: Semua nama disini** adalah milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. **Plot** hanyalah satu-satunya yang saya miliki (jadi tolong jangan diambil, hiks :'( )

 **Cast :** V / Kim Taehyung, J-Hope / Jung Hoseok, and other

 **Pair :** V-Hope

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst, Royal, Europian Medieval

 **Summary :** _Sebagai seorang pangeran yang akan mewarisi kerajaannya, Jung Hoseok selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik agar kerajaannya bisa bangkit kembali, termasuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan putri kerajaan lain_ _. Tapi apa jadinya saat ternyata matanya justru tidak terpaku pada sang putri_ _, melainkan pada mata seseorang dengan mahkota perunggu yang menghiasi kepalanya?_

 **Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC, pemalsuan umur, silsilah keluarga abal-abal, dan kekurangan Author lainnya

 **HAI SEMUAA~~~ Ketemu lagi dengan author yang paling coretrajincoret update! L!**

 **Oke** **, L tau dan inget kok kalo L masih punya beberapa ff yang belum selesai wkwkwkwk tapi apa boleh buat, L sangat ingin membuat ff dengan pair VHope apalagi setelah hati L berbunga-bunga banget karena tahu kalau VHope, meskipun jarang ada momen di depan kamera, ternyata mereka mainnya di belakang wkwkwk belum lagi di interview kemarin, VHope juga mekar terus wkwkwk pokoknya, ff ini L bikin karena hati ff sedang berbunga-bunga dengan VHope! Selamat membaca!**

.

.

 ** _Air Mata dalam Senyuman_**

.

.

Hamparan ladang yang penuh akan tulip dihadapannya ini tidak pernah membosankan matanya. Bahkan sejak ia kecil, Hoseok selalu menyukai memandang ladang tulip atau bahkan bermain disana walaupun umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke sekumpulan tulip dihadapannya, dan menghirup dalam aroma segar yang tidak pernah gagal menarik lebah-lebah untuk menghisap nektar mereka. Tanah kerajaannya sangatlah cocok untuk menanam tulip, mungkin karena memang tulip tumbuh liar disana, dan hanya bisa ditumbuhi oleh tulip saja. Pernah suatu waktu ayahnya bercerita dahulu leluhur kerajaan ini berkali-kali mencoba menanami lahan di sekitar kerajaan dengan berbagai tanaman pangan, misalnya padi, gandum, anggur, apel, mawar, dan banyak tanaman lainnya, tapi tidak ada bahkan sebiji pun tumbuh. Alhasil, bunga dengan beragam warna ini menjadi mata pencaharian utama mereka.

"Pangeran Jung." Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berzirah yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Pangeran, Shihyuk sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Mereka sudah ada di gerbang masuk."

"Um, aku akan kesana." Hoseok melambaikan tangannya pelan, memersilahkan pria itu pergi, lalu menaiki seekor kuda coklat yang selalu setia di sampingnya sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat, sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang tak pernah sepi dari aroma tulip di bawah langit yang mana matahari masih belum lama menampakkan sinarnya. Ketika ia sampai di daerah pedesaan, penduduk disana tak pernah lupa untuk menyempatkan diri mereka untuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada sang pangeran yang kini tengah memacu kudanya dengan kencang; Hoseok pun tidak lupa pula untuk menyempatkan diri membalas para penduduk dengan senyuman dan bahkan sesekali melambai.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kuda itu membawa tuannya sampai ke gerbang masuk desanya; disana sudah menunggu segerombol orang yang sedang mengangkut kotak-kotak besar ke dalam gerobak-gerobak dagang. Hoseok menghentikan kudanya di belakang seseorang bertopi fedora bertubuh lumayan padat oleh lemak yang tengah mengarahkan para pengangkut barang.

"Paman Shihyuk, paman benar-benar akan pergi?" Orang yang bernama Sihyuk tersebut sempat terlihat kaget, tapi ia langsung membungkukkan badanya saat melihat sang pangeran lah yang menghampirinya.

"Pangeran, pangeran tidak perlu sampai repot-repot kemari." Hoseok mengankat kembali bahu Sihyuk.

Entah mengapa, suaranya menjadi berat. "Paman benar akan pergi?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Paman, kalau paman pergi dari sini, siapa yang akan membuatkan sarung tangan dan pakaian untuk kami di musim dingin?"

Jika ayahnya melihatnya menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan sedih di wajahnya hanya untuk seorang pedagang seperti saat ini, ia pasti sudah ditempeleng habis-habisan sambil diteriaki, "Bisa-bisanya seorang pangeran bertingkah tanpa wibawa seperti itu!" Padahal tanpa sang Raja tahu, sikap sang pangeran yang seperti inilah yang masih membuat banyak pedagang di kerajaannya masih bertahan disana. Seorang keluarga bangsawan harus menunjukkan kalau mereka ada di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari rakyat jelata agar rakyat tahu kalau mereka lah yang memegang kuasa karena kalau tidak rakyat akan memberontak dan akhirnya akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri dengan mencoba memimpin. Ia mengerti dengan maksud ayahnya. Karena itulah ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakan meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu untuk tidak membalas senyuman mereka. Hal itulah yang merajut sebuah benang tak terlihat antara Hoseok dan penduduk desanya. Hal itu pula lah yang membuat Sihyuk merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan Apate, nama kerajaannya.

"Pangeran, saya yakin pangeran sudah belajar dari Raja mengenai kesusahan kami pengrajin pakaian di kerajaan ini. Mungkin kita tidak bermasalah soal mendapatkan bahan mentah, terima kasih berkat pernikahan tuan putri dengan pangeran Jeon. Tapi pangeran, jarak dari tempat ini ke kota ataupun desa terdekat yang jauh, lalu pajak berdagang di setiap kerajaan sudah naik, ditambah lagi dengan rampok yang menguasai jalanan membuat harga pakaian kita mahal. Akibatnya, meskipun kualitas pakaian kita bagus, tidak banyak orang yang membeli pakaian kita karena terlalu mahal."

"K-kalau begitu aku akan mengerahkan seluruh penjaga istana untuk memburu para perampok itu! Karena itulah paman, tetaplah tinggal di sini." Kehilangan pedagang, walau hanya seorang saja, pasti akan berdampak besar untuk penghasilan kerajaanya yang kecil ini, tapi itu hanyalah faktor lain yang tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Keluarganya selalu memesan pakaian-pakaian dari Sihyuk setiap ada acara-acara penting, dan biasanya Sihyuk sendirilah yang akan datang ke istana untuk mengukur ukuran baju yang akan dibuatkan dan juga mencatat baju seperti apa yang diinginkan. Hal ini membuat keluarga Jung sebetulnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Sihyuk, begitu pula dengan Hoseok, bahkan Sihyuk sudah dianggap sebagai penjahit kerajaan. Kalau sampai Sihyuk memutuskan untuk pergi dari Apate, itu artinya dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Pangeran, jangan khawatir dengan pakaian. Bibi Lung sudah berjanji padaku ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun usaha jahitnya juga mengalami kesulitan, tapi suaminya memiliki usaha anggur di kota Gaye di kerajaan Amethyst." Dan tentu saja Hoseok sudah tahu kalau Sihyuk akan menolak tawaran bodohnya. Tapi entah kenapa masih saja ada sebongkah batu bata yang menimpa kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Sihyuk kembali berbicara. "Pangeran, apa pangeran tahu kami sangat senang ketika pangeran tersenyum? Meskipun hidup di kerajaan ini sangatlah susah, terutama untuk berdagang, kami tetap berusaha untuk bertahan di tempat ini hanya untuk senyumanmu pangeran. Kami selalu merasa semangat ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Karena itulah tetaplah tersenyum, dan tetap lah menjadi penyemangat untuk kami. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kalau pangeran tetap tersenyum, aku dan para pedagang-pedagang yang telah pergi dari tempat ini akan kembali."

Bual. Hoseok tau itu hanyalah bualan saja. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap memerlihatkan senyum terbaikna pada Bang Sihyuk.

Salah seorang kuli angkut yang disewa oleh Sihyuk menghampiri mereka, memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah siap berangkat.

"Pangeran, matahari sudah semakin tinggi, saya mohon undur diri karena kami harus segera pergi sebelum malam." Sihyuk melepaskan topinya dan meletakannya di dada.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun, Sihyuk langsung memerintahkan rombongannya untuk pergi. Ia takut jika ia berdiam lebih lama lagi, sang pangeran mungkin akan berhasil membuatnya tinggal.

Sihyuk bukanlah pedagang pertama yang pergi dari kerajaannya, dan mungkin bukan juga yang terakhir. Sudah ada banyak sekali pedagang yang meninggalkan Apate, hingga sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa pedagang saja. Semua ini disebabkan oleh lahan mereka yang hanya bisa ditumbuhi oleh tulip saja. Hutan mereka yang dihuni banyak sekali babi hutan yang ganas membuat perluasan lahan sangatlah sulit. Akibatnya para pengrajin kayu pun kesusahan untuk menebang pohon karena babi-babi hutan itu akan langsung menyerang mereka. Untuk makan, mereka tidak kekurangan karena mereka banyak pedagang roti dan gandum dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Tapi untuk berdagang, kerajaan kecil yang hanya memiliki wilayah dengan lahan yang sangat kecil dan hanya bisa ditumbuhi tulip, ditambah lagi dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat lebat membuat para pedagang dan pengrajin susah untuk mendapatkan sumber daya disini.

Karena itulah setiap hari Hoseok selalu dihidangkan segala jenis masakan dengan daging, daging rusa, kelinci, bahkan babi hutan, meja makannya tidak pernah sepi dari tiga jenis daging itu, termasuk makan siang hari ini.

"Hoseok, aku dengar Sihyuk berangkat pagi ini." Ucap sang Raja yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

Hoseok pun ikut meletakkan sendok dan garpunya meskipun ia masih belum selesai makan. "Iya, tadi paman Sihyuk sempat pamitan padaku."

Meskipun yang sedang melihatnya dengan tajam saat ini itu adalah ayahnya dan meskipun ia sudah sering sekali dilihat dengan tajam seperti itu, pelipisnya masih saja banjir dengan keringat. Kalau saja ia boleh memalingkan wajahnya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Sayangnya ayahnya pernah mengatakan kalau memalingkan wajah saat orang sedang berbicara padamu itu tidak sopan, makanya ia tetap bertahan menghadapi tatapan sang raja.

"Hoseok-ah, kau tau kan kalau para pedagang pakaian kerajaan kita sedang dalam krisis karena perampok dan harga pakaian yang terlalu mahal?"

Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk melawan bandit, kita tidak memiliki tenaga dan senjata yang cukup untuk melawan. Kita juga tidak bisa mengatur pajak di kerajaan orang lain. Tapi sebagai pemimpin kerajaan ini, kita tetap tidak bisa diam saja. Di saat seperti inilah koneksi diperlukan."

Ah, ia ingat arah pembicaraan ini. Dulu pun saat kakaknya, Jung Dawon, masih disini, ayahnya memberikan ceramah yang sama.

"Kau ingat saat dulu kita kesulitan karena harga wol, kapas, dan sutra sangatlah mahal? Ayah memanfaatkan koneksi ayah dengan keluarga Jeon, kerajaan penghasil wol terbesar, untuk menikahkan kakakmu dengan pewaris takhta mereka. Sejak itu, produksi pakaian kita meningkat pesat. Apa kau mendengarkan Hoseok?"

Lagi, Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tentu saja itu malah membuat keluarga Jeon menjadi ancaman yang lebih berbahaya untuk kita, ah, kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya. Untuk masalah kali ini, ayah sudah menghubungi teman lama ayah, Kim Seokjin Raja Amethyst, untuk menikahkanmu dengan putrinya, Kim Taeyon, tentu kalau kau bisa menarik perhatiannya. Jika kalian menikah, Raja Kim berjanji akan menurunkan pajak untuk pedagang kita di setiap kota dan desa dalam kawasan Amethyst, kau tahukan kalau warga Amethyst sangat suka dengan pakaian. Tidak hanya kita bisa menyingkirkan masalah perdagangan dan masalah keluarga Jeon, tapi dengan ini kita juga dapat memererat hubungan keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim, keluarga terbesar di dunia yang hampir hanya sedikit saja kerajaan yang tidak dipimpin oleh seorang Kim!"

Untuk orang awam, pernikahan antar pangeran dan putri kelihatannya penuh dengan kebahagiaan, saling tolong menolong, dan banyak pembodohan lainnya. Sayangnya Hoseok tahu, pernikahan, bagi para bangsawan, hanyalah ajang untuk saling menusuk dari belakang. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah setuju saat kakaknya dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Jungkook. Tapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar, mungkin pernikahannya dengan keluarga Kim adalah jalan keluar terbaik saat ini.

Karena itulah saat ayahnya bertanya, "Jadi, kau maukan menikah dengan Putri Kim Taeyon, untuk kerajaan ini." Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih tepat disebut sebuah pernyataan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Hoseok tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima.

Setidak sukanya ia dengan tawaran pernikahan ini, ia tetap tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Raja Jung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, bahkan mungkin lebih lebar dari saat kakaknya setuju untuk menikah dulu.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu berisap-siaplah untuk besok pagi! Raja Kim sudah mengatakan ia akan sampai besok." Sang Raja pergi meninggalkan ruang makan; Hoseok masih saja tersenyum sambil menatap supnya.

Jarak antara kerajaan Amethyst dan kerajaannya cukup jauh, yang jelas tidak mungkin satu hari sampai.

Sudah jelas, kalaupun tadi ia menolak, ayahnya pasti akan langsung membentaknya dan mungking akan mengurungnya di kamar sampai ia mengatakan mau menikahi dengan tuan putri yang ia tidak peduli siapa namanya itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin kuat Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya.

.

Hoseok sejujurnya tidak terlalu benci bangun pagi. Masalahnya adalah disaat ia masih harus mengatur kembali ritme paru-parunya yang masih belum siap untuk bangun, dadanya langsung dililit oleh kemeja wol berlapis-lapis, dan ditambah dengan jas yang terbuat dari kulit rusa. Celana super ketat yang dilekatkan ketubuhnya dengan sabuk kulit rusa hanya membuat tubuhnya bertambah gatal. Dan sekarang ia harus berdiri mendampingi ayahnya yang sudah lengkap dengan jubah bulu beruangnya dari saat kelopak bunga tulip bahkan belum terbuka hingga matahari sudah mulai terbit. Hoseok ingin sekali menguap, tapi ayahnya pasti akan langsung menceramahinya lagi soal tata krama. Jadilah sekarang ia berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri dengan tegap di aula kerajaannya yang lantainya sudah dilapisi dengan karpet-karpet merah dengan bahan kain yang pasti mahal, tiang-tiang penahan lilin yang antik yang terbuat dari logam yang juga harus mereka dapatkan dari luar kerajaan menyinari seluruh istana, dan vas-vas bunga berisikan rangkaian bunga tulip berbagai macam warna hasil panen musim ini yang harusnya bisa mereka jual untuk uang tabungan saat musim gugur dan salju datang nanti tersebar di seluruh aula. Semua pemborosan uang ini dilakukan hanya untuk menerima kedatangan Raja Amethyst dan tuan putrinya.

Seorang penjaga masuk kedalam aula, dan bersujud di depan ayahnya. "Yang Mulia, Raja Kim dari kerajaan Amethyst telah tiba di depan gerbang istana."

Dengan nada riang yang sangat jarang sekali Hoseok dengar ayahnya membalas. "Persilahkan mereka masuk!"

Penjaga itu pun langsung berlari kembali, dan Hoseok dapat mendengar suara gerbang istana dibuka. Hoseok dengan sabar dan sesak menanti Raja Kim dan putrinya yang ia yakin saat ini sedang ada di lobi sambil sesekali mengagumi hamparan ladang tulip dari jendela raksasa disana.

Dan saat mereka telah tiba di gerbang aula kerajaan, paru-parunya seolah lupa untuk mengambil nafas dan jantungnya mendadak lupa untuk berdetak. Matanya terpaku tapi bukan pada sang Raja ataupun sang putri, dan bukan pula karena ia terkejut Raja Kim ternyata datang tak hanya bersama putrinya saja; matanya terpaku tanpa alasan pada mata hitam kelam seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek model mangkuk yang dihiasi oleh mahkota perunggu. Kemeja yang dikenakannnya berwarna merah, yang Hoseok yakin terbuat dari kain beludru. Yang membuat Hoseok heran adalah jas kain yang dikenakannya padahal sekarang masih awal musim semi yang cuacanya sangatlah tidak teratur. Tapi matanya kembali lagi terpaku pada mata pria itu, dan kali ini si pria pun menatapnya balik.

Mereka terus bertatapan sampai akhirnya suara Raja Kim memutuskan tautan tali yang terjalin antara mata mereka. "Jung Daehyun!"

"Kim Seokjin!" Ayahnya langsung berjalan menghampiri Raja Kim yang kini tengah melebarkan tangannya; Hoseok mengikuti pelan ayahnya dibelakang. Saat sang ayah asik berpelukan dengan teman lamanya, mata Hoseok kembali mematung pada sosok pria yang kini tengah melihat-lihat kesekeliling aula. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa terbesit di hatinya. "Ah, tuan Jin, perkenalkan ini anakku Hoseok."

Hoseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannta pada Raja Kim, dan sambil tersenyum, ia membungkukkan badannya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri.

Raja Kim membalas tersenyum, lalu tangannya melambai ke arah tuan putri di belakang sisi kirinya. Sang putri melangkah maju hingga sejajar dengan sang ayah. "Ini putriku, Kim Taeyon." Sang putri menarik sisi kiri dan kanan rok gaunnya, dan membungkuk. "Dan ini putraku, Kim Taehyung." Ia memberikan kode yang sama seperti saat ia memanggil sang putri, dan pria yang sedari tadi dipandang oleh Hoseok itu membungkukkan badannya setelah ia berada di sisi Raja Kim.

"Ah, ayo kita langsung saja ke ruang makan, saya yakin tuanku pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang."

"Daehyun, cukup panggil aku Jin saja. Kita ini teman lama."

Raja Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi titah Raja Jin, dan memersilahkan mereka ke ruang makan.

Disana, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan keluarga Jeon ke kediaman mereka, ruang makan ini kembali dipenuhi dengan uap-uap makanan berbagai macam, mulai dari sup daging kelinci, daging rusa panggang, dan daging-daging lainnya yang Hoseok yakin diambil dari simpanan pemburu-pemburu yang harusnya bisa mereka jual ke penduduk desa. Tidak hanya daging hasil buruan, bahkan makanan berbahan yang harus mereka dapatkan dari luar seperti jagung bakar, roti, nasi, dan bahan-bahan lainnya juga menumpuk diatas meja makan. Ternyata benar apa yang para pedagang sering katakan, kau harus mengeluarkan uang terlebih dahulu kalau mau mendapat uang lebih banyak.

"Wah, kalian sampai repot-repot menghidangkan kami dengan nasi begini, padahal kan padi tidak bisa tumbuh disini. Aku jadi merasa merepotkan kalian."

"Kami tidak merasa terepotkan, Yang Mulia. Dalam urusan menerima tamu, sudah menjadi darah dalam keluarga Jung untuk selalu menjamu tamu dengan memberikan makanan terbaik yang bisa kami buat." Atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu ayahnya bilang padanya untuk dikatakan pada setiap tamu yang datang ke kerajaan ini.

"Daehyun, sepertinya putramu sangat tahu caranya membual ya hahahaha. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi Raja yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya."

Hoseok, sama seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini, tersenyum, dan melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Ayah, aku ingin melihat ladang tulip tadi dari dekat." Ucap sang putri yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandang Hoseok pada Raja Kim.

"Kalau begitu mungkin pangeran Hoseok bisa menemanimu berkeliling tempat ini."

Dalam sekejap semua mata memandang kearahnya, mata yang begitu percaya diri milik sang Raja Kim, mata tajam milik ayahnya, mata penuh harap milik sang putri, dan mata yang hanya fokus pada makanan milik Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin menolakkan? "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata sang putri, yang ia baru sadar juga mengenakan mahkota perunggu, tapi saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sang putri langsung menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung, kalau kau mau kau bisa menemani kakakmu."

Tidak menjawab, pria yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu hanya mengangguk. Hoseok sedikit merasa lega tapi kecewa saat berpikir kalau Taehyung tidak akan menyadari dirinya yang sedari tadi selalu mecuri kesempatan untuk memandangnya.

.

Pertengahan musim semi adalah musim terbaik untuk bunga tulip. Mereka akan mekar dengan sempurna setiap pagi, menyebarkan aroma-aroma manis nektar untuk menarik lebah sebelum akhirnya akan mulai mati pada musim panas. Tapi meskipun begitu, tulip-tulip yang mekar pada awal musim semi juga tidak kalah indah dari tulip lainnya, apalagi tulip-tulip ini bekerja begitu keras menarik ribuan lebah untuk menghisap nektar mereka sebelum persaingan akan menjadi lebih ketat di pertengahan musim semi nanti.

"Harum sekali!"

Hoseok tersenyum sambil melihat Taehyung yang kini tengah asik menghirup aroma tulip dari pinggir ladang, padahal yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi adalah Taeyon yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Penduduk tempat ini pasti rajin sekali merawat tulip-tulip disini." Kali ini Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyon yang langsung menunduk malu setiap Hoseok melihatnya, lalu ia beralih memandang pada hamparan tulip yang mana tempat kesukaannya untuk bermain waktu kecil dulu.

"Tulip-tulip ini, meskipun tidak kami beri pupuk, tetap akan tumbuh sehat alami dengan warna yang sangat mencolok, bahkan yang tumbuh liar sekalipun. Karena itulah tulip-tulip ini sejujurnya tidak membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk dijaga."

Hoseok kembali melihat Taeyon yang lagi-lagi tersenyum, sepertinya gadis ini tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum sejak Raja Kim memerkenalkan mereka tadi pagi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka berpandangan seperti ini, pertama kali juga untuk Hoseok menyadari kecantikan Taeyon yang memang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia lihat.

" _Noona_." Panggilan Taehyung barusan mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Bukankah sepanjang perjalanan tadi _noona_ bilang ingin membeli baju disini." Pria itu kini sudah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ah benar, kalau begitu pangeran, aku permisi."

"Apa tuan putri ingin aku antar?"

Taeyon tertawa kecil lalu berkata. "Tidak perlu pangeran, aku akan pergi bersama pelayan-pelayanku saja. Lagipula, anehkan kalau ada pria yang mengantarkan wanita ke toko pakaian, apalagi kalau pria itu bukan suaminya." Senyum Taeyon semakin lebar saat melihat Hoseok ikut tersenyum. Dan dengan itu, sang putri bersenyum manis itupun meninggalkan Hoseok berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Jadi. . ."

"Y-ya?" Hoseok tak mampu menahan rasa kagetnya, padahal suara Taehyung tidaklah keras barusan.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin mengajakku berkeliling?"

"Apa?"

"Yah, kau memang janjinya mengajak kakakku dan aku berkeliling, tapi kan sekarang kakakku tidak bisa. Jadi kau harus menemaniku berkeliling tempat ini sekarang." Ya, Hoseok mendengarkan. Hoseok sungguh mendengarkan Taehyung berbicara sesuatu tentang menemaninya berkeliling, atau sejenisnya. Tapi berhubung Taehyung tidak mendapatkan jawaban Hoseok, dan pria itu malah hanya menatapnya saja, akhirnya ia kembali berbicara dengan sedikit kesal. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah." Taehyung membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan pergi.

Hoseok tersentak saat melihat Taehyung berbalik, ada sebuah rasa aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, perasaan yang membuat tangannya bergerak sendiri seolah hendak meraih anak itu. Dan bibirnya, bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dengan bebas begitu saja tanpa perlu otaknya proses. "K-kalau pangeran ingin berkeliling tempat ini, sudah seharusnya akulah yang menemani pangeran."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. "Taehyung. Panggil aku Taehyung." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, ia kembali berlalu. Tapi karena telinganya tidak dapat menangkap suara langkah Hoseok di dekatnya, Taehyung berbalik. Ia langsung memutar bola matanya saat melihat Hoseok justru masih diam di posisinya tadi. "Hei! Kau jadi menemaniku tidak!?"

Hoseok berlari, tapi bukan karena teriakan Taehyung atau wajah marahnya, karena sesungguhnya ia selalu terbuai dan lupa akan dunia setiap melihat wajah Taehyung atau mendengar suaranya. Ia melangkah mendekat karena otaknya sudah tak mampu bahkan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya, berjalan berdampingan bersama Taehyung, dan tak sedetik pun mata Hoseok lepas dari Taehyung. Atau paling tidak, untuk saat itu.

.

Wilayah kerajaan Apate sangatlah kecil, mungkin yang terkecil jika dibandingkan dengan kerajaan-kerajaan tetangganya. Karena itulah saat pangeran dan putri Kim memintanya untuk berkeliling, ia sedikit kebingungan dan merasa malu. pasalnya, selain ladang tulip, tidak ada tempat layak lain yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada mereka.

Karena itulah ia sedikit tidak enak hati ketika Taehyung meminta untuk berkeliling desanya yang bahkan bangunan-bangunanya masih sangatlah ketinggalan zaman, bahkan banyak pula rumah yang masih berbahan dasar kayu. Belum lagi di desanya tidak ada tempat yang istimewa. Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa area yang tidak terawat dan bahkan terlantar, kebanyakan karena ditinggalkan penduduk yang tidak mampu menghidupi diri mereka di kerajaan ini. Bahkan sambil mengendarai kuda putihnya, Hoseok tidak berhenti berdoa agar Taehyung tidak kecewa atau tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan desanya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Pangeran Kim yang tak terlihat marah—meskipun juga tak bahagia, Hoseok yang sedari tadi mengikuti sang pangeran Kim sedikit merasa lega.

"Banyak sekali gedung-gedung yang ditutup." Taehyung menghentikan kuda coklat yang ia tunggangi sambil melihat ke arah bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Ya, perdagangan di tempat ini sangatlah sulit. Selain karena memang letak desa ini yang terpencil, sumber daya yang kami hasilkan pun tidak banyak, hanya bunga tulip. Banyak para pedagang yang mencoba mendirikan usaha mereka di sini, tapi tidak lama usaha mereka pasti bangkrut karena tidak balik modal. Dulu daerah ini adalah pusat pasar bahan pangan, dan sekarang hanya tinggal bangunan-bangunan inilah sisanya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pasar utama dialokasikan ke dekat wilayah pemukiman jadi para penduduk bisa pergi ke pasar tanpa harus berjalan jauh." Hoseok memandang bangunan-bangunan yang telah ditelantarkan itu, dimatanya ia dapat melihat dirinya yang masih kecil dan keluarganya berkeliling di tempat ini setiap hari minggu. Dulu jalanan yang sepi ini selalu ramai dengan pengunjung meskipun tak banyak, bangunan-bangunan dengan dinding yang telah keropos digigiti rayap itu selalu ramai oleh suara bel yang berbunyi setiap ada orang yang masuk dan keluar toko, dan setiap ia dan keluarganya melewati jalan ini, selalu saja ada pedagang yang menawarkan dagangan mereka secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Tapi bukannya usaha busana di kerajaan ini cukup berhasil ya? Banyak bangsawan-bangsawan di kerajaanku yang selalu pamer setiap kali mereka membeli pakaian-pakaian mahal dari kerajaan Apate."

Ah, ia tidak menyangka kalimat tajam seperti itu akan keluar di saat seperti ini, dan ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi saat dirinya masih saja lupa daratan saat melihat wajah pahatan surgawi Taehyung. Tak sampai satu detik, rasa nyeri di hatinya menghilang entah kemana. "Tapi karena harganya yang mahal itulah pakaian-pakaian kami jadi jarang mendapatkan pembeli. Belum lagi pajak berdagang semakin meningkat sejak maraknya perampokan akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, pajak. Makanya kau memanfaatkan kakakku untuk menurunkan pajak kan."

Hoseok tertohok mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Meskipun ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan benar 100%, ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk memertahankan pandangan orang padanya. "A-ku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada tuan Putri Taeyon. Dia sangatlah cantik dan baik hati." Hoseok ingin memakan lidahnya sendiri.

"Empat kata yang selalu aku dengar. Tapi memang kak Taeyon 'cantik dan baik hati' sih. Jadi wajar banyak orang yang menyukainya, bahkan yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun akan langsung terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Pasti gampang untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kau tau. . ." Taehyung memutar kudanya, melihat kearah Hoseok yang tersadar dari lamunannya yang telah berlangsung entah dari sejak kapan. ". . . Aku tidak buta."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil tanpa menatapnya, sementara Hoseok hanya terdiam tanpa mampu memproses kalimat terakhir Taehyung. Tapi rasa bingungnya lagi-lagi lenyap entah kemana saat ia melihat lengkungan bibir Taehyung yang terlihat sangat manis, terlampau manis hingga kedua pipi Hoseok bersemu merah. Bahkan saat Taehyung sudah memutar kudanya kembali memunggunginya, pipi Hoseok masih bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin berburu."

"Eh." Lagi, seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri, tangan kirinya kembali mencoba untuk meraih Taehyung saat pria itu memacu kudanya pergi.

Tersadar, Hoseok menarik tangannya kembali; ia sendiri pun sejujurnya tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya bisa reflek seperti itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa dan ia takut untuk mengetahuinya. Karena bagaikan melihat sebuah permata di dalam air keruh, ia tahu permata itu tidak akan berakibat baik untuk Apate dan penduduknya yang ia cintai.

.

Meskipun sering, Hoseok sejujurnya tidak menyukai berburu. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak tega membunuh binatang buruannya, dia tidaklah sesuci itu. Alasannya cukup sederhana, ia tidak mahir menggunakan busurnya. Anak panahnya terus saja melenceng dari sasaran, tidak peduli sekeras apapun Hoseok berkonsentrasi. Mengingat binatang buruan juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikitnya sumber daya di kerajaannya, Hoseok yakin ayahnya dan para warga juga akan kecewa jika ia tidak bisa memanah. Karena itulah ia terus berlatih siang bahkan malam, sayangnya semua latihannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan sekarang inipun, sambil diamati oleh Taehyung, ia ragu anak panah yang tengah ia tarik saat ini akan mengenai rusa yang sibuk memakan semak belukar di hadapannya tanpa memerdulikan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya. Meskipun dari posisinya saat ini, di padang rumput di hadapan perbatasan hutan, ia dapat membidik si rusa yang berada di dekat pesisir hutan dengan mudah, ia tetap ragu.

Dan benar saja, panahnya meleset ke pohon di samping rusa itu; membuat si binatang sadar dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kau benar-benar payah. Seharusnya aku saja yang memanah."

Hoseok menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan Taehyung sambil memberikan alat panahnya. Padahal Taehyung sendiri yang ingin berburu, tapi justru dia sendiri lah yang tidak membawa busurnya.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari rusa lain."

"Kita tidak perlu mencari rusa lain."

Taehyung menghentikan kudanya yang hendak berbalik, dan menatap Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku memang tidak mahir memanah, tapi aku mahir menunggangi kuda. Tunggu di sini."

Taehyung tidak sempat bereaksi apapun saat Hoseok langsung memacu kudanya memasuki hutan. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya, dan ia tidak juga tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Pangeran Jung. Ia diam di atas kudanya menunggu Hoseok kembali dari dalam hutan karena ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Satu menit berlalu.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Merasa Hoseok tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat, Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Udara di tempat ini tidak pernah sepi dari aroma manis tulip, bahkan Taehyung merasa kalau ia tidaklah lagi bernafas dengan oksigen, tapi dengan aroma tulip. Suara-suara kepik dan daun-daun yang bergesekan seakan menjadi oase untuk telinganya yang terus saja diserang oleh bisikan-bisikan politik kerajaan, daftar-daftar tanggung jawab yang diembannya sebagai seorang pangeran, keluhan-keluhan rakyat yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir, atau bualan-bualan pahit para bangsawan yang ingin menikahkan putri mereka padanya.

Bicara soal suara, Taehyung langsung membuka matanya saat suara semak-semak yang bergesekan menyerang telinganya. Suara itu semakin keras dan semakin dekat. Tidak lama, seekor rusa, tidak, tiga ekor rusa berlompatan keluar dari hutan tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini; Hoseok mengikuti di belakang mereka. Dengan cepat Taehyung langsung mengambil dan melesatkan anak panahnya mengenai leher rusa paling depan. Dalam hitungan detik, Taehyung melesatkan anak panah yang kedua tepat mengenai perut rusa dibelakang rusa pertama. Rusa yang terakhir lebih gesit dan cepat dari rusa-rusa yang lain. Ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari panah Taehyung yang datang detik berikutnya, lalu berlari kembali ke arah hutan melewati Hoseok yang masih terpukau melihat kecepatan memanah Taehyung.

"Ayo kejar!"

Mengangguk, Hoseok lalu memacu kuda putihnya mengikuti Taehyung ke masuk dalam hutan. Masih belum selesai dengan kekagumannya, Hoseok terus melihat punggung Taehyung yang ini tengah fokus membidik rusa yang tengah berlari sambil terus memacu kudanya. Memanah sambil diam saja ia tidak meleset, bagaimana mau memanah sambil berkuda seperti Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan anak panahnya tepat saat si rusa melompat diantara pepohonan; panahnya langsung menembus leher rusa itu.

Mereka berhenti dihadapan rusa yang kini tengah mengalami pendarahan itu, dia bersuara yang terdengar seperti teriakan kesakitan di telinga Taehyung. Ia membayangkan rusa itu tengah memaki-maki Taehyung yang telah membunuhnya, atau mungkin meneriakan nama anak-anak yang ia tinggalkan, atau malah meneriakan permintaan pertolongan. Kalau dia adalah salah seorang bangsawan yang selalu hadir di pesta-pesta ayahnya, mungkin dia akan meneriakan harta-hartanya. Tapi inilah hidup, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, mengorbankan nyawa binatang untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu.

"Sepertinya tiga ekor rusa sudah cuk-"

Kudanya mendadak berdiri sambil berteriak kencang, detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah mendarat di tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu.

Babi rusa yang tadi menyerang Taehyung kini berlari ke arah Hoseok, namun ia dan kudanya dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya. Hoseok hendak mencabut pedangnya untuk melawan babi itu, tapi saat menyadari ternyata babi rusa itu ternyata tidak sendiri dan kawanannya sudah mengepungnya, Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memacu kudanya kearah Taehyung, dan menarik anak itu untuk duduk di depannya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kuda Taehyung karena makhluk itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Kudanya berlari dengan cepat melewati kawanan babi rusa tadi dengan mudah. Hoseok yakin dengan kemampuan berkudanya, mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar dirinya dan Taehyung. Masalahnya adalah ia salah mengambil jalan; ia justru memacu kudanya masuk kedalam hutan. Ia tidak bisa berbalik, jadilah ia terus memacu semakin dalam ke arah hutan hingga mereka sampai ke pinggir jurang. Kudanya terus berlari menyisiri jurang yang tak terlalu curam itu.

Seolah bisa berteleportasi, seekor babi rusa mendadak muncul dihadapannya, dan kuda Hoseok langsung berdiri karena kaget. Alhasil, ia dan Taehyung terjun bebas masuk kedalam jurang.

.

Saat kesadarannya sudah kembali, Hoseok mengernyit berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang membanjiri matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat dia berusaha untuk duduk. Matanya melihat sekeliling jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam itu, selain pepohonan, semak-semak, dan sebuah gua kecil dengan setangkai bunga tulip merah bertengker di mulutnya, ia tidak menemukan apapun, termasuk Taehyung.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." Pangeran muda yang baru saja ia pikirkan mendadak muncul dari dalam gua, dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Dimana kita?"

"Di surga." Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah ia bantu untuk berdiri menatapnya kaget. "Kita jatuh ke jurang, tapi sepertinya tidak sampai ke dasar."

Belum sempat mereka menarik nafas, cahaya kilat yang membutakan mata dan suara petir yang memekakan telinga mengagetkan mereka. Lalu bagaikan ditumpahi air terjun, dalam hitungan detik mereka langsung basah kuyup. Jadilah mereka sekarang ini berteduh di dalam gua yang sebelumnya sudah diperiksa oleh Taehyung.

Tidak ingin mengundang penyakit yang pasti akan menyusahkan, mereka berdua melepaskan baju mereka hingga hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja. Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu selesai duduk di mulut gua dengan memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Hope sudah terlatih untuk kembali ke istana jika aku terjatuh. Para pengawal pasti sedang mencari kita saat ini."

Taehung menatap Hoseok yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Hope?"

"Nama kudaku."

Taehyung kembali terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya kan memberi kudamu nama?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau malah mengingatkanku pada Alexander yang memberi nama kudanya Bucephalus."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tampan dan hebat seperti Alexander."

"Nah itu dia masalahnya. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Alexander yang hebat."

Ah, meskipun teredam oleh suara hujan, tawa Taehyung masih saja membawa kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya. Hoseok tertawa, tapi bukan karena ia merasa bodoh atau karena cadaan Taehyung terdengar lucu, ia tertawa karena kupu-kupu tadi sepertinya kini tengah menggelitiki perutnya.

Mereka tertawa cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar bahu mereka kini sudah bersentuhan. Entah siapa yang bergerak terlebih dahulu, mungkin Taehyyung, mungkin juga Hoseok. Mereka diam, khusyuk mendengarkan suara hujan, dan khusyuk juga merasakan pertukaran panas melalui kulit bahu mereka. Tapi memang dasar keduanya bukan anak yang bisa diam untuk waktu lama, tangan-tangan mereka mulai berkelana. Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan Taehyung yang menyisir rambutnya yang masih rapi karena air hujan.

Tak sengaja mata Taehyung menangkap setangkai bunga tulip merah bertengger di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak tahu di tempat yang hanya dilewati sedikit cahaya seperti ini bisa ditumbuhi bunga tulip."

Hoseok melihat tulip yang dimaksud oleh Taehung sambil mengernyit. "Aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa tumbuh sesegar itu di sini."

"Warnanya bagus sekali."

"Taehyung, kau mau? Sini biar aku petikkan." Hoseok berusaha meraih bunga yang cukup jauh itu dari tempat ia duduk, dan saat ia sadar, wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Kembali, ia tenggelam ke dalam mata yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Kupu-kupu itu sepertinya tengah bermain drum di jantungnya saat ini, dan dentuman-dentumannya semakin keras setiap detiknya. Terlalu keras hinga Hoseok tidak bisa menahan kepalanya saat ia bergerak mengecup bibir Pangeran Bermahkota Perunggu yang satu ini.

1 detik berlalu.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya saat ia tersadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, dan ia langsung menarik kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku—" Belum sempat Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taehyung menangkup pipinya untuk mencium bibirnya.

Uh. Mungkin kosa kata yang lebih tepat adalah "melumat"

Untuk sepersekian detik Hoseok berusaha menolak Taehyung, sisanya ia gunakan untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan Taehyung, saling mengemut lidah, bertukar saliva, dan hal-hal yang iya-iya lainnya. Mereka terpaksa berhenti berpagutan saat paru-paru mereka mendesak untuk mendapatkan udara.

"Taehyung, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Ucap Hoseok masih berusaha menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Taehyung yang keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dari Hoseok menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa tidak? Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak menyukai ciuman kita karena aku tahu itu bohong. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku Pangeran Jung."

"T-tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan ini Pangeran Kim! Aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Ya tinggal batalkan saja pernikahan kalian. Yang kau sukai itu aku kan, bukan dia."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku harus menikah dengan kakakmu! Aku harus! Kalau tidak kerajaanku bisa hancur."

Taehyung sedikit kaget saat Hoseok meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi matanya.

"Aku. . . Masalah kerajaan ini tidak hanya karena perdagangan yang sulit, tapi ikatan pernikahan kakakku dengan dinasti Jeon juga mengancam takhta kerajaan ini. Jika aku mati tanpa keturunan, dinasti Jeon akan dengan mudah merebut takhta kerajaan ini. Kau tahu kan, kematian keluarga bangsawan lebih tidak bisa ditebak dari kematian rakyat biasa. Raja-raja dan pewaris takhta cenderung lebih cepat mati."

Karena semuanya tentang menusuk atau ditusuk; ia selalu ingin menghela nafas berat setiap mengingat hal ini. Tapi bisa mengeluhkan masalahnya pada Taehyung, ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Dan denganku, kau sudah jelas tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan untuk menjadi pewaris takhta." Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap tetesan-tetesan hujan yang tidak kunjung reda. "Tapi kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan hidup yang seperti ini. Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan menyesal dilahirkan sebagai seorang pangeran yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan politik hingga tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan, bahkan sekarang pun aku sudah menyesalinya. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk dikekang lebih lama lagi dalam hidup seperti ini. Aku akan bebas, entah itu besok atau beberapa tahun, aku akan bebas, bersamamu."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya kembali mendapatkan ciuman dari Taehyung, kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih pelan. Ciuman Taehyung pun terbalas meskipun Hoseok sudah sekuat tenaga mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menolak ciuman Taehyung. Malahan, semakin lama, ia semakin larut dalam ciuman mereka. Ribuan perasaan dan emosi mendadak meledak-ledak di dalam jantungnya bagai kembang api diangkasa. Untuk sejenak, Hoseok merasakan keberanian. Ia merasakan harapan. Untuk sejenak, ia percaya kalau ia dan Taehyung benar-benar bisa bebas dari hidup mereka sebagai pangeran suatu hari nanti.

Mereka terlalu sibuk berciuman hingga tidak sadar kalau hujan telah berhenti.

"Pangeran!"

Hoseok sekali lagi menarik kepalanya, dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Tidak lama, tiga orang prajurit dengan zirah yang basah mendatangi gua mereka, dan Hoseok langsung meminta mereka segera mengantar ia dan Taehyung pulang. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

.

.

Esok harinya, disaat dua Raja tengah memersiapkan pesta yang akan diadakan nanti malam, Hoseok menghabiskan waktunya berlatih memanah di lapang panahan istana dengan Taehyung sebagai mentornya. Belum, mereka masih belum baikan. Bahkan mungkin hari ini pun mereka tidak akan saling bertatap muka kalau saja ayahnya tidak meminta Taehyung untuk melatihnya. Saat latihan pun mereka tidak banyak berbicara, hanya sekedar arahan dari Taehyung yang dibalas dengan "ya" atau "oke". Tapi meskipun saat ini ia tengah memanah, pikirannya masih saja dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan ciumannya dan Taehyung kemarin.

"Jangan ragu. Jangan gugup. Posisimu sudah bagus _hyung_ , hanya butuh lebih fokus."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melesatkan anak panah yang entah sudah ke berapa. Tetap saja akhirnya ia tetap harus menghela nafas kecewa karena lagi-lagi anak panahnya meleset.

"Ayo kita berburu."

Hoseok yang seakan lupa dengan kecanggungannya sontak melihat ke Taehyung. "T-tapi aku masih meleset."

"Mau berburu sekarang atau nanti setelah kau bisa memanah sasaran dengan cepat juga kau tetap akan meleset jika harus memanah rusa."

Hoseok sedikit merasa tertohok ketika Taehyung membalasnya dengan ketus, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap mengangguk juga dan mengikuti dia untuk berburu.

Seperti yang Hoseok sudah duga, semua panah yang dilesatkannya selalu saja meleset. Mereka menemui banyak sekali rusa hari ini, mungkin sektar tujuh, tapi tidak ada satu rusa pun yang ia berhasil tancapkan panahnya. Akhirnya setelah hampir seharian mereka berburu, Taehyung membawa ia untuk beristirahat di gua tempat mereka terdampar kemarin. Gua tempat dimana hubungannya dan Taehyung kandas bahkan sebelum dimulai. Mereka duduk di gua yang sama seperti kemarin dengan tulip yang sama tapi dalam keheningan yang berbeda, dan kali ini tidak ditemani oleh hujan.

"Kau tau. . ."

Hoseok melihat kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

". . . Aku masih tidak melupakan ciuman pertama kita." Dan dengan itu Taehyung menciumnya.

Hoseok lagi dan lagi kembali hanyut dalam ciuman Taehyung. Ia sadar ia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan hal ini dengan Taehyung, ia seharusnya menolak sang pangeran, dan ia seharusnya meyakinkan Taehyung untuk berhenti mengganggunya, tapi yang ia lakukan malah membalas ciumannya. Hanya saja, setiap kali Taehyung menciumnya, Hoseok selalu merasa disanalah tempatnya berada dengan bibirnya dan bibir Taehyung saling bertautan. Karena itu lah ia tidak pernah bisa melawan Taehyung saat anak itu menciumnya, dan karena itu jugalah ia merasa kecewa ketika Taehyung memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa melupakan ciuman kita _hyung_. Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tahu kau bohong."

Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu memang benar karena tidak setiap menit ia lewati tanpa memikirkan ciuman mereka. Bahkan di saat ia berusaha dengan keras mengalihkan perhatiannya, memori manis itu kembali. Tapi tetap saja, "Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kerajaan ini. . . semuanya akan hancur, rakyatku yang selalu baik hati padaku sejak aku kecil, memberiku makanan dan pakaian mewah dengan gratis, selalu tersenyum padaku, dan selalu menghormatiku dan ayahku meskipun hidup mereka kesusahan akan semakin sengsara. Orang-orang yang aku sayangi akan kecewa padaku!"

"Kau tahu darimana kerajaan ini akan hancur!? Cuma karena kerajaan Jeon akan mengambil takhtamu bukan berarti kerajaan ini akan hancurkan? Justru mungkin saja kerajaan Jeon bisa mengurus desamu lebih baik! Kalau kau memang menyayangi mereka, seharusnya kau membiarkan dinasti Jeon mengambil takhtamu. Mereka kerajaan besar, lebih besar darimu yang jelas, jadi pasti mereka bisa mengurus tempat ini dengan lebih baik."

Hoseok tak mampu berkata-kata karena memang apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu memang masuk akal. Kalau begitu masalahnya akan mudah selesai kan? Tapi kenapa justru ia yang merasa khawatir sekarang. Kenapa ia masih tidak bisa saja menerima saran dari Taehyung?

"Tapi. . . tapi tetap saja kan, aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan melupakan semua yang telah mereka lakukan padaku."

" _Hyung_! Aku tahu kau tidak senaif itu untuk berpikir semua yang mereka lakukan padamu hanya karena kebaikan semata! Mereka itu rakyat, sudah jelas mereka akan melakukan yang mereka bisa untuk tidak menyinggung Raja mereka."

"Justru itu. . ." Hoseok menatap Taehyung, matanya penuh dengan kesedihan, keresahan, kelelahan, dan kilatan-kilatan ekspresi lainya. ". . . Aku masih belum menjadi Raja dan pemerintahan ayahku juga tidaklah makmur, tapi mereka masih berbuat baik pada kami. Dan ayahku, ia sudah merawatku dari kecil hingga saat ini agar aku bisa menjadi seorang raja. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja kan."

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, lalu lanjut berbicara. "Dan lagi, aku ragu aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku akan kehilangan tempat tinggal, harus mencari uang sendiri, dan meninggalkan hidupku yang mewah meskipun tak semewah dirimu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Heh, akhirnya kau memerlihatkan warnamu yang sebenarnya _hyung_. Kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau benar-benar menyayangi rakyatmu padahal kau hanya takut hidup sengsara dan tidak memiliki apa-apa."

"Aku Serius!" Hoseok memegang pundak Taehyung, dan menatap matanya lekat. "Aku serius saat aku bilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja! Mereka tanggung jawabku. Aku ingin melihat mereka tersenyum di bawah pimpinanmu."

Hoseok serius, dan Taehyung tahu kalau dia memang serius. "Tapi apakah setimpal, saat kau mengorbankan senyumanmu untuk membuat rakyat mu tersenyum? Maksudku, mereka pasti bisa tersenyum lebih lebar jika hidup mereka makmur, entah itu makmur di bawah pimpinanmu atau seseorang dari dinasti Jeon." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi apa aku bisa tersenyum saat aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku pada mereka?" Hoseok menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi dilema hidupnya saat ini. Sambil menjambak rambutnya keras, ia berkata. "Agh! Kenapa menjadi pangeran itu sangatlah susah!"

Senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang sangatlah cocok dengan hidupnya. "Di hidup ini, kau harus bisa untuk memilih apa yang harus dikorbankan dan apa yang harus kau korbankan." Taehyung memegang sebelah pipi Hoseok, lalu membawanya mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia menatap mata itu lekat-lekat, kelelahan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di matanya saat bercermin terpancar di kedua mata itu. "Dan _hyung_ , kita tidak bisa memilih menjadi siapa kita dilahirkan."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

.

Setelah mereka sampai kembali di istana pada sore hari, Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat karena mereka harus langsung bersiap untuk persta yang akan segera diadakan pada malam hari. Pesta ini bukanlah pesta pertunangan Hoseok dan Taeyon atau pesta-pesta penting lainnya, tapi pesta ini adalah pesta yang hanya sekedar menunjukkan pada para bangsawan dan penduduk kalau keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim sedang menjalin hubungan. Biasanya keluarga pengantin pria lah yang datang ke kediaman pengantin wanita untuk melihat apakah sang pengantin pria suka dengan pengantin wanita. Tapi dalam kasus ini, Raja Kim sendirilah, dengan sepucuk surat, yang menolak untuk merepotkan sahabatnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka. Dalam surat itu pula dia melarang Raja Jung untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuknya, dan mengdakan pesta setelah dia tiba sebagai gantinya. Raja Kim selalu ingin semua sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

Jika hidangan penyambutan yang diadakan ayahnya kemarin membuang uang kas kerajaan mereka, pesta kali ini bisa dibilang menguras uang kas istana mereka. Lihat saja betapa mewahnya pesta kali ini, lengkap dengan daging-daging segala binatang, setiap meja terhidang segala jenis buah-buahan, dan hampir di setiap sudut ruangan tersedia bertong-tong _wine_. Meja-meja tempat menjamu semua makanan itu dilapisi oleh kain-kain bermotif indah yang tidak pernah dilihat Hoseok, dan jendela-jendela di istana mereka dihiasi oleh gorden-gorden baru yang juga baru pertama kali ia lihat. Untuk melengkapi kemewahan, ayahnya juga menyewa kawanan penyair, penyanyi, dan penari untuk memeriahkan pesta kali ini. Bisa dibilang pesta ini adalah pesta termewah yang pernah diadakan kerajaannya. Pesta yang hanya sekedar memerkenalkan hubungan antar keluarga saja semewah ini, bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahannya nanti.

Saat menjelang malam, para tamu undangan pun mulai berdatangan, ada bangsawan-bangsawan yang tinggal di dekat mereka, ada beberapa raja dari kerajaan tetangga, dan juga para penduduk desa. Kakaknya, Jeon Dawon, pun ikut menghadiri pesta ini bersama suaminya, Jeon Jungkook. Banyak para bangsawan yang mengucapkan selamat kepada Hoseok diiringi dengan hadiah-hadiah mewah, banyak pula penduduk desa yang menyumbangkan hasil dagangan atau panen mereka pada istana. Tapi dalam hubungan kerajaan, kau harus ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Shakespeare dalam dramanya " _Macbeth_ ", " _There's daggers in men's smiles_."

Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar, hidup adalah tentang berkorban dan mengorbankan. Orang-orang ini mengorbankan harta mereka untuk mengamankan posisi mereka seandainya pernikahannya dan Taeyon benar-benar terjadi. Semakin ia memikirkan tentang hal ini, semakin lelah tubuhnya ia rasa. Karena itulah saat pesta sudah selesai, Hoseok langsung menyelamatkan dirinya pergi ke kamar tidur.

Kita di jalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan Putri Taeyon yang sudah mengganti biru gelap yang tadi ia kenakan dengan gaun tidur.

"Pangeran, kau ingin tidur?"

Hoseok mengganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Um, Pangeran, apa kau biasa minum susu di pagi hari?"

Pertanyaan Taeyon barusan sangatlah tidak ia sangka, tapi Hoseok tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa maksud Taeyon bertanya seperti itu, tapi menurutnya tidak ada untungnya berbohong pada gadis itu.

Setelah pertanyaan itu, hening menerpa mereka selama beberapa saat. Tidak tahan berlama-lama berdiri, Hoseok yang memang sudah kelelahan gara-gara pesta tadi pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tuan Putri, aku-"

"Pangeran." Taeyon memotong ucapan Hoseok, dan menatapnya serius. "Selama dua hari aku disini, aku merasa sangatlah bahagia. Tidak hanya karena pemandangan di tempat ini sangatlah indah dan juga menyegarkan, tapi penduduk desanya juga ramah. Mereka sangat baik, dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga sangat suka menolong. Bahkan mereka tidak sungkan memberiku barang dagangan mereka dengan gratis, padahal untuk berjualan saja mereka masih susah."

Hoseok hanya diam sambil terus mendengarkan Taeyon berbicara; ia masih tidak tahu kemana putri itu akan membawa arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Pangeran, aku tahu mungkin kau tidak benar-benar tertarik padaku dan kau mau melaksanakan pernikahan ini karena ingin menyelamatkan kerajaanmu."

Skak mat. Ucapan Taeyon benar-benar mengenai telak ke ulu hatinya.

"Tapi meskipun kau tidak tertarik padaku, aku tetap bersedia menikah denganmu. Penduduk di desa ini sangatlah baik, baru saja dua hari aku disini kebaikan mereka sudah cukup membuatku terharu. Hidup mereka sangatlah susah, tapi mereka masih saja mengabdi dengan setia kepada rajanya. Mereka juga sangat menyayangimu pangeran. Aku tahu kau melakukan pernikahan ini untuk menolong mereka, dan aku juga ingin menolong mereka."

Hoseok terdiam sambil terus memandang Taeyon. Gadis ini tidak hanya cantik, tapi sangatlah baik. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencintai Tuan Putri yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dan ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika teringat kembali dengan Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Selamat tidur Pangeran." Dan dengan itu Taeyon melangkah pergi, dan membiarkan Hoseok masuk ke kamarnya.

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Hoseok kaget saat ia membukakan pintunya Taehyung dengan pakaian tidurnya berdiri disana, dan pria itu langsung masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari sang empunya kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, Taehyung langsung mendekap Hoseok erat, dan mencium bibirnya.

Taehyung melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap mata Hoseok. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sekarang ia kembali merasa bersalah pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang sejak ia hadir, Hoseok tidak pernah bisa melepaskan matanya dari pria itu. Taehyung yang telah membuatnya merasakan ketenangan di saat-saat ia merasa lelah dengan hidupnya. Taehyung yang rasa bibirnya tidak bisa Hoseok lupakan. Taehyung yang saat pesta tadi tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Taehyung yang saat pesta tadi selalu menolak ajakan putri-putri bangsawan untuk menari bersamanya. Taehyung yang menatapnya tidak suka saat ia menari bersama Taeyon. Taehyung yang bahkan saat ini pun ia masih tidak bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih pria itu. Taehyung yang juga tidak bisa ia lepaskan.

Taeyon sangatlah baik, begitu pula dengan penduduk kerajaannya, dan ayahnya pun, meskipun ia keras, sangatlah menyayanginya, tapi Taehyung, walau baru bertemu dua hari, Hoseok selalu merindukan anak itu. Merindukan suaranya, merindukan wajahnya, merindukan sentuhannya, merindukan rasa asing yang selalu ia rasakan setiap bersama Taehyung. Tapi ia juga ragu untuk memilih Taehyung karena memilih anak itu berarti menghancurkan kerajaannya dan juga ayahnya.

Taehyung duduk diatas pinggang Hoseok yang kini sudah berbaring di kasur, dan membuka bajunya. Ia kembali mencium Hoseok tanpa melupakan kata-kata cinta setiap detiknya.

Hoseok menyerah. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, dan ia tidak mau semakin bertambah lelah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tapi yang jelas ia tahu kalau kasurnya malam ini tidak akan sedingin malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

Dengan bertumpu pada sikunya, Hoseok terus saja memandang Taehyung yang tengah tertidur. Ia sudah bangun sejak sejam yang lalu, dan sudah sejam pula ia bertahan dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia tidak bosan, dan ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah bosan memandang paras Taehyung. Begitu sempurna bak hasil karya pahatan pengrajin terkenal. Ia menggerakkan jarinya menyusuri lekuk wajah pria itu; sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan hal itu sejak ia bangun. Tepat saat jarinya menyentuh bibir Taehyung, matanya terbuka.

"Sudah bangun?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir yang ia tidak pernah bosan dengan rasanya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat pria yang tengah ia cium membalas ciumannya masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Sebuah momen indah di pagi hari yang pasti tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Ya, mereka tidak akan pernah lupa karena setelah itu adalah titik balik hidup mereka.

Pintu kamar Hoseok mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sang Raja yang menatap mereka diam bagai patung dengan mulut yang terbuka dan dibelakangnya sang Putri yang kini sudah kehilangan senyuman pagi yang tadi ia pasang saat membawakan segelas susu untuk sang Pangeran. Perlahan, gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai, hancur menjadi serpihan kaca, dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Mereka semua terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sang Putri mulai menangis. Tidak tahan terus berdiri disana, Taeyon berlari pergi; Taehyung yang melihat itu pun langsung bangkit untuk mengejar kakaknya. Sekarang tinggalah Hoseok yang kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang masih saja diam.

"Ayah-"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Jangan panggil aku ayah."

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Hoseok! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tidak hanya memermalukan aku! Kau juga telah menghancurkan masa depan kerajaan kita! Apa kau puas!?"

Hoseok hanya bisa menerima teriakan sang ayah tanpa mampu melawan sepatah kata pun karena ia tahu dirinya bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Tapi ayah-"

"Jangan panggil aku ayah! Dan aku masih belum selesai! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah!? Kau akan segera dinikahkan dengan seorang putri yang cantik! Takhtamu di kerajaan ini juga akan aman! Masalah perdagangan di tempat ini juga akan selesai! Kita semua akan hidup bahagia bersama! Tapi kau malah lebih memilih untuk menjadi apel busuk dan bercinta dengan seorang pria! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku! Aku bahkan ragu kau masih bisa memiliki keturunan untuk mewarisi kerajaan ini! Keparat Jeon itu pasti akan senang bisa merebut takhta kita!"

Hoseok mengambil nafas dalam. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan ayahnya, terlebih dalam masalah ini, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Tapi raja Jung, apa anda yakin aku akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Putri Taeyon? Anda mengataka hal yang sama ketika Dawon akan menikah dengan Jeon. Permasalahan perdagangan kita akan selesai, dan kita semua bisa hidup bahagia. Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak pernikahan Dawon, tapi masalah dagang masih saja ada. Malah sekarang keluarga Jeon menjadi masalah baru untuk kita. Apa menurut anda aku akan benar-benar bahagia setelah menjadi raja?" Matanya terasa panas sekali, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan satu air pun dari sana. Ayahnya benci ketika ia menangis, dan ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya membencinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi menurutmu kau lebih bahagia tidur bersama pria lain dan menghancurkan kerajaanmu dan hidupmu begitu!? Kau bodoh!"

Sang raja sebenarnya ingin terus memaki-maki Hoseok, sayangnya seorang prajurit dengan takut menyela pertengkaran sang raja. Ia mengatakan kalau raja Kim memanggilnya di aula istana.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan kamar! Aku tidak mau ada lebih banyak orang yang tahu anakku menyimpang!" Dan dengan itu sang raja pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di kamarnya menangis.

Dari dalam kamarnya, Hoseok dapat mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah dua raja yang sedang bertengkar itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Pada siang hari, raja Kim memacu kereta kencananya pulang.

Berakhir sudah. Ia tidak hanya kehilangan Taehyung, tapi ia juga telah menghancurkan harapan terakhir kerajaannya. Para pedagang akan terus kesusahan dengan pajak berjualan, dan ketika mereka menemukan tempat yang lebih baik dari kerajaannya, mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya hingga tidak satu orang pun akan tersisa. Ia mengkhianati mereka. Orang-orang yang selalu ramah padanya, yang selalu baik, yang selalu memberikan barang dagangan mereka dengan gratis, membayar upeti tanpa putus, yang menyayanginya, ia telah mengkhianati mereka. Sekarang ia tinggal sendiri, tanpa siapapun termasuk ayahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia seharusnya tidak memilih Taehyung, ia seharusnya menolak anak itu masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Ia terus menangis di dalam kamarnya, hingga tidak terasa malam pun telah tiba. Dan saat ia sudah kelelahan dan hendak tidur, ia mendengar kegaduhan di luar kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak berani melanggar perintah ayahnya lagi.

Tak lama, sebuah ketukan menghampiri pintunya.

Hoseok hendak membukakan pintu itu untuk siapapun yang mengetuknya, tapi si pintu sudah terlebih dulu dibuka. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri disana dengan bibir yang sobek. Dan saat pria itu menciumnya, Hoseok dapat merasakan rasa anyir darah masih berdiam disana.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

"Aku lari dari kereta ayah, dan langsung memacu kudaku ke sini. Lalu aku menyelinap ke dapur, dan membakarnya."

"Apa!?"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Ayo pergi!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Hoseok hendak membawanya pergi.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu pergi?"

Taehyung berbalik, dan menatap Hoseok tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu 'Apa maksudku'? tentu saja kabur dari tempat ini. Jangan bilang kau ingin tinggal di tempat ini setelah apa yang terjadi. Kita akhrnya bebas _hyung_! Ayo pergi, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu! Kita akan pergi dan hidup bersama!" Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok, tapi sang pangeran tetap tidak bergeming.

Hoseok memantapkan hatinya, lalu berkata. "Taehyung, lupakan semua ini."

"Lupa!? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku. . . aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Batalnya pernikahanku dengan kakakmu saja sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan kerajaanku. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidup pendudukku, mengkhianati kepercayaan ayahku, dan menyakiti hati kakakmu. Aku tidak ingin merusak apa yang telah aku rusak lebih dari ini Taehyung. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini."

Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya, bahkan mulutnya saja sampai terbuka. "Kau! Kau gila! Kau lebih memilih untuk diam disini, dan tersiksa! Setelah pesta ini, rakyatmu akan memertanyakan alasan kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan kakakku, dan ketika mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya, kau akan mendapati dirimu tenggelam dalam rumor-rumor tidak jelas! Belum lagi mereka akan mengeluh dengan pajak dan bandit yang bahkan kau tidak bisa urusi! Dan ayahmu! Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan memaksamu menikah dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan lain! Kau akan hidup selamanya dalam kepalsuan!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan kerajaan ini begitu saja! Jika aku pergi, dan ayahku mati, keluarga Jeon pasti akan langsung merebut takhta kerajaan ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa!? Bukankah sudah kubilang, Jeon pasti lebih bisa mengurusi tempat ini dibandingkan dirimu. Mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia!"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mengerti Taehyung, dan aku ragu kau akan mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecawakan orang-orang yang aku sayangi lebih dari ini. Aku juga telah menyakiti kakakmu. Aku ingin memerbaiki semuanya."

Taehyung tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Hoseok, tapi sungai-sungai kecil perlahan mengalir melewati pipinya.

Bohong jika Hoseok bilang hatinya tidak sakit ketika melihat Taehyung menangis. Ia ingin kembali bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Hoseok berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum; matanya menatap lekat mata pujaan hatinya. "Taehyung, aku yakin kau juga bisa memerbaiki hubunganmu dengan ayahmu. Pulanglah."

Taehyung mengusap air matanya kasar, dan menghajar Hoseok hingga ia terjatuh. "Dengarkan aku brengsek! Aku sudah bertengkar dengan ayahku, melompat dari kereta, menghajar salah satu penjaga ayahku, mencuri kudanya, dan berlari kesini secepat mungkin untuk menjemputmu! Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, itulah kata yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Dan sekarang, aku disini mendengarkanmu berbicara tentang bagaimana kau merasa bersalah dengan mereka karena kau telah menyakiti mereka. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau apa yang kau katakan sangat menyakitiku! Kau sialan! Aku sudah muak dengan senyum munafikmu! Kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, dan tersenyum untuk mereka, silahkan! Aku tidak peduli! Tapi apa menurutmu semua ini setimpal hah!? Disaat mereka tersenyum sementara kau menangis di dalam! Lakukan sesukamu!" Taehyung membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras, meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih saja berbaring di lantai.

Tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu ia merasa sangat mantap dengan keputusannya, dan sekarang ia malah kembali bimbang. Belum lima menit berlalu dan ia sudah merasa sangat kesepian. Apakah keputusannya benar? Apakah keputusannya untuk mengorbankan seorang Kim Taehyung untuk seluruh penduduk desanya sudah benar? Tapi kenapa, kenapa ia masih saja merasa ada yang salah. Iya, orang-orang itu selalu baik padanya karena itulah ia selalu tersenyum pada mereka. Iya, ia tahu ayahnya hanya ingin kehidupan yang terbaik untuknya karena itulah ia tetap mematuhi ayahnya. Tapi semua hal yang ia lakukan tidak berasal dari hatinya. Salahkah ia jika ia mengikuti apa kata hatinya ketika ia mengatakan ingin bersama Taehyung walau hanya sekali saja? Sanggupkah ia mengorbankan Kim Taehyung untuk selamanya? Kim Taehyung yang memberikan segalanya agar mereka bisa hidup bersama disaat ia yang lemah ini hanya berdiam diri dan mengatakan ia sendirian. IA tidak tahu berapa menit atau mungkin jam telah berlalu, tapi sepertinya api yang dibuat Taehyung telah padam, dan para penjaga telah kembali menjaga pintu kamar Hoseok.

Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memilih Taehyung atau orang-orang, tapi yang ia tahu hatinya ingin untuk bersama Taehyung. Dan ia akan mengikuti apa yang hatinya inginkan. Ia tidak peduli jika keputusannya ini akan membuat seluruh orang-orang di kerajaannya sengsara atau tidak, tapi ia tetap akan memilih Taehyung. Biarlah ia menanggung seluruh dosa orang-orang itu, yang penting ia bisa bersama Taehyung.

Dengan busur di tangan, tiga anak panah yang telah dibalut kain yang telah direndam dengan minyak, dan lampu lilin di jendela, Hoseok membidik kearah gudang kayunya yang cukup jauh. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mengenai gudang itu atau tidak, tapi pikirannya saat ini sudah terlampau padat oleh keinginan untuk bertemu Taehyung. Hoseok melesatkan anak panahnya yang telah ia bakar yang pertama, dan mendarat tepat diatap gudang. Hoseok tersenyum, tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk selebrasi berlama-lama. Ia langsung melesatkan anak panah yang kedua ke pohon di dekat gudang, dan masih dengan memikirkan Taehyung, anak panah itu mendarat di pohon. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua panah itu membakar gudang dan pohon hingga membuat api yang cukup besar.

Dari balik pintu, Hoseok dapat melihat para prajurit, termasuk yang menjaga pintu kamarnya, kalang kabut dengan api yang ia buat. Setelah memastikan kedua penjaga tersebut telah pergi, Hoseok menembakan anak panahnya ke atap kamarnya. Ia yakin api yang dibuatnya cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Dengan lihai ia menyelinap ke kandang kuda, dan memacu Hope hingga ia meninggalkan istana.

Sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi yang memisahkannya dengan Taehyung, ia tidak tahu anak itu dimana. Tapi sebuah tempat mendadak muncul di dalam kepalanya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung akan ada di sana, Hoseok tetap memacu kudanya ke sana.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat seorang pria dengan surai hitam yang sama duduk meringkuk di sebelah bunga yang sama di gua yang sama. Hoseok turun dari kudanya, dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang masih saja betah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya itu. Hoseok dapat mendengar pria itu terisak, dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hoseok. Samar-samar dapat ia dengan pria itu berkata. "Kau bodoh Jung Hoseok."

Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk sang pujaan hati. "Iya, aku bodoh."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan wajah Hoseok sangat dekat dengan dengannya. Wajahnya sangat berantakan dengan ingus dan air mata yang mengering, matanya pun membengkak merah.

Taehyung menganis semakin kencang, dan Hoseok memeluknya semakin erat.

Kedamaian ini, kedamaian yang ia rasakan saat bersama Taehyung, sudah cukup untuknya. Taehyung benar, ia bodoh.

Ia memang tidak tahu apakah tindakannya untuk mengorbankan seluruh penghuni kerajaan, termasuk ayahnya, untuk seorang Kim Taehyung itu benar, tapi yang jelas, bisa bersama Taehyung, mendekapnya erat seperti ini, ia seolah-olah mendapatkan kekuatan dan keberanian. Ia tidak peduli meskipun harus melawan dunia atau menanggung dosa kerajaannya, selama ia bersama Kim Taehyungnya, ia yakin ia sanggup.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **HAI KALIAN! Sebelumnya L mau ngucapin selamat lebaran dulu nih buat yang merayakan!**

 **Gimana ff oneshoot L yang satu ini? Kece ga? Semoga kalian puas ya membacanya. OH iya, anggep aja ff ini hadiah dari L untuk hari lebaran kalian eheh. Tips dari L, mungkin kalian ingin melihat simbolisme dari beberapa hal yang L sebutin di ff ini, misalnya apa arti dari bunga tulip biar makin senyum-senyum ga jelas pas baca ff ini wkwkw Semoga kalian suka dengan ff L yang satu ini.**

 **Oh iya, L juga ingin ngucapin makasih buat pembaca L yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini dan ff L lainnya, dan juga L mau minta maaf kalau seandainya L punya banyak salah kaya misalnya jarang update #digeplak. Pokoknya L minta maaf sekali lagi ya. Terus ikutin karya-karya L selanjutnya ya hehehe.**

 **Last but not Least**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
